1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to accessories for swimming pools, and more particularly is concerned with an insertable step assembly for above ground swimming pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming pools provide a delightful and entertaining recreation source enjoyed by people of all ages. As the health benefits gained from swimming are recognized and appreciated, both above ground and in-ground swimming pools continue to grow in popularity.
Above ground pools are generally constructed from an enclosed sidewall structure which can be any desired shape. A liner for retaining water is secured from the sidewalls and covers the ground and inner area enclosed by the sidewalls. Water depth in above ground pools generally ranges between four to six feet. Oftentimes, a deck is provided around the pool or a portion thereof for use by swimmers and sunbathers.
Above ground pools are much more likely to have a ladder mounted to an inner surface of a sidewall for entrance and exit of the pool by swimmers. Such "climb-up" ladder includes several rungs secured between handrails mounted on a sidewall and extends above and below the surface of the water. Climb-up ladders for above ground swimming pools are difficult to mount securely and difficult to use, particularly for young children and the elderly. The user may easily slip and fall because of the wet surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,981 shows a set of swimming pool stairs that is set in an opening in the side wall of a pool. Marginal edges are set in the side wall of the pool. The steps are made of molded plastic material such as reinforced fiberglass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,198 also shows a stair construction for plastic liners for pools where they use fittings that go through the liner and support the stairs. These stairs, also, are molded plastic. It is stated in column 1 of this patent that placing a stair in the pool so as to bear directly on the pool liner is not effective because the pool liner is fragile and will develop defects at the bearing points. The present invention teaches differently and has solved that problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,491 shows sunken swimming pool stairs that surround the pool, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,076 shows inground fiberglass pool stairs used as part of a bottom structure of the pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,120 also shows a molded structure for stairs for a swimming pool, and deals with providing a water tight seal between the sides of the stairs and the pool liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,012 shows fiberglass stairs sealed to the pool liner and extending outside of the periphery of the pool.
Conventional inground swimming pool stairs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,378; 2,617,764; and 4,008,547.
None of the references cited show the assembly of unitary steps with an adjustable top step and support walls to achieve the results of the present invention.